fandomofrozenmaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Uzugami
Uzugami is the 11th forgotten doll (8th doll in Rozen Maiden Verbündete) thought of by Techieberry38. Past Creation Uzugami was made from Rozen's attempt to see if a shepherd girl would create the perfect Alice he dreamed of. He got this idea after a shepherd and his daughter were walking on a nearby hill with a small herd of sheep. She was made the same way as the other dolls, but instead of blue or green eyes, she was given some silver eyes Rozen found in a random cabinet. But because of the different eyes, Uzugami's eyes had a strange ability to see into mirrors. Rozen was worried at first, but after seeing that her strange ability caused her no harm, he decided to leave her eyes alone. After living in Rozen's house for a few weeks, she left his house and zoomed into random locations for the fun of it. In a few of those random locations, she met the dolls. Relationships with other dolls Shinku- Shinku and Uzugami met in a tea house one day. They became friends after realizing both loved to drink tea, but Uzugami liked her tea to have a little sweetener in it, and she liked it lukewarm. Shinku's taste of tea was different, so they didn't become good friends but work very well together. Sugintou- Uzugami never liked Sugintou very much, but she came to show some respect for her. Sugintou showed respect for Uzugami too, as a formidable oppoment and a doll "one should certainly not mess with", after they tried to take each other's Rosa Mystica. The two hadn't seen each other for 50 years after they got seperated by World War II. When Sugintou died and Uzugami had heard the news, she was too saddened as one of the "stronger" dolls had just fell. Souseiseki- These two dolls are good friends with a friendly rivalry. They met on a harbour, with Uzugami mistaking Souseiseki for a boy. This annoyed Souseiseki, and it still does. They've never fought before, but Uzugami constantly insists that her artificial spirit, Spiral, is more useful than Renpika. This sparked their friendly rivalry that involves "smash-down fights to the death" which really are little battles that go on until one is made to sit or lie down by the other's attack. The name "smash-down fights to the death" scares the life out of the other dolls, especially Hinaichigo. Suiseiseki- When Uzugami was walking in a meadow, she met Suiseiseki trying to cool down very hot and thirsty flowers with her watering can without success. Uzugami offered to help cool down the flowers with Spiral. Reluctantly, Suiseiseki allows Uzugami to try and quench the flowers' thirst. When Uzugami succeeds in using her Selkie's Pendant (which carries ice cold water) to help the flowers, Suiseiseki and Uzugami become best friends. Neither would fight the other in the Alice Game, even if it meant the doll made to fight sacrificed her Rosa Mystica to another doll. Hinaichigo- Hinaichigo annoys Uzugami very much with her childish personailty. While Hinaichigo is childish, Uzugami is serious with an edge of humour. Their personality differences make them enemies. Kanaria- Never met until at Jun's house. They don't become friends but they make a good fighting team. Kirakishou- Never met and never will meet, although a picture of her remains with Uzugami. Story Uzugami was swirling around houses in the sky in her trunk for fun when she lost control, and crashed through the bathroom window where Jun's sister was bathing. Nori directed Uzugami to Jun's room, where she met all the dolls. Suiseiseki and Souseiseki are happy to see her and hug her tightly, while Shinku is simply pleased that one more doll can share her love of tea. Hinaichigo is unhappy though, because the "fun ruiner" has returned to her life. Jun says nothing and broods in thoughts of "Great. One more doll." After the reunion, Uzugami goes to the kitchen to have tea with Shinku, something they haven't done for a long time. During that it is revealed that Uzugami loves Orange Pekoe tea and Red tea more than the other types of tea, and hates Green tea. Uzugami then goes to the living room to check out this "Kunkun show" the dolls have been talking about. She becomes another Detective Kunkun fan. When Detective Kunkun ends its episode for the day, Uzugami goes outside and eats an orange flavoured popsicle from the ice made from her Selkie's Pendant. Souseiseki is clipping dead leaves from a bush. Then, to finally prove Spiral was more useful than Renpika, Uzugami shouts, "Souseiseki, have you finally decided who's artificial spirit is better?" "Mine or Renpika?" Upon hearing that, Souseiseki stops clipping dead leaves and shouts, "Uzugami! I challenge you to a smash-down fight to the death!" so loud the entire house can hear it. This worries Jun, Nori and the rest of the dolls so they run down to see what was going on. Shinku,Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki and Jun keep calm, but Kanaria and Nori throw themselves on the grass pleading, "Please! Please don't kill each other! Not now! Don't start the Alice Game! Pleeaase! Souseiseki and Uzugami sweat drop while staring at the hysterical girls, as well as the rest of the dolls and Jun. That went on until Souseiseki explained the name was only to intimidate others, and that they would lightly battle until one got knocked down. That ended Nori and Kanaria's hysteria. Uzugami and Souseiseki have their match, with Uzugami as the winner. Later on, Uzugami will appear in the fanseries Rozen Maiden Puppen with a minor role. The above is only an example of her life in Jun's house. Personality Uzugami is very sensible and always thinks before acting. She isn't childish at all, but likes some childish things such as cookies, candy and stuffed animals. She doesn't mind doing chores and often plays peacemaker when the other dolls are fighting. Uzugami is also a big reader like Shinku. It seems Uzugami enjoys a leader position, which usually is a good idea. Sometimes Uzugami is forgetful. Appearance Uzugami has long reddish brown hair that is braided into two long pigtails. Her dress is a long sleeved maid outfit and both her eyes are silver. Like every other Rozen Maiden, Uzugami is extremely beautiful. Powers/Abilities Uzugami can control mainly ice and ice water as well. Her artificial spirit is Spiral, who gives Uzugami her Selkie's Pendant. Besides being able to control ice and ice water, Uzugami's silver eyes allow her to see inside a mirror. This allows her to see N-fields, mirror worlds and some random mirror on the other side of the world. However, what she sees in a mirror is where she will end up if she goes through, and she cannot control where she will end up. Uzugami is fairly stronger than the first 6 Rozen Maiden dolls, which allows her to keep up a fight with Barasuishou without getting knocked over so easily. However, this still means Barasuishou has the upper hand. Disclaimer I don't own Rozen Maiden. Rozen Maiden's rightful owner is Peach Pit, and all I own is Uzugami and her attributes. Category:Techieberry38